Feelings
by Potter-Weasley-Granger1
Summary: After dating Tony and Ziva decided to go their own ways and Tony married Wendy and Ziva married CI Ray. TIVA later on. Rated T for content and language. **PLEASE REVIEW** **THANK YOU**
1. Divorce

Tony's P.O.V

Me and Ziva decided to just be friends and I married Wendy and she married CI Ray. But I am not happy with Wendy anymore after being married for eight years. She is always complaining and never happy anymore. I have seen that CI Ray isn't treating Ziva right either. I think that I might still have feelings for my coworker Ziva David. Me and Wendy have talked and we have decided to get a divorce. I'm not happy about it since we have eight year old Cara. But we have decided that we would switch off weeks during the summer and that she will live with Wendy and stay with me on the weekends. We have talked to Cara and the divorce is final. The day after we got the divorce final I went to work. I was sitting at my desk reading a book and Ziva walks in and says "Tony, what are you doing?" "I am reading Zivvaaa". "Reading? I didn't know that you could read", she reply's. "Ha ha very funny Ziva,"I say. She glances down to my left hand and sees that I don't have my wedding ring on and says "I'm sorry Tony". "Oh, it's fine", I say. "Cara will switch off staying at my house and staying at her mothers." "Oh", Ziva says. "Do you have a place?" "Not right now I'll start looking tomorrow". "We have an extra room, you could stay with us." "Thank you Ziva but I don't believe that CI Ray will approve of me staying at your house." "Sure he will, it will be fine." "Ok, thanks Zi." That night I follow Ziva home and full in behind her car into her driveway. CI Ray's car is already in the driveway. Ziva goes into the house and I follow. I'm on the front step about to open the door when I hear, "Ray, Tony and Wendy are not together anymore. He will be staying with us until he can find a place. He will stay in the guest bedroom." "Ziva, our house isn't a motel. You can't just bring divorced people into it. Also you are never home your always working." " Ray you know I have to work, and the people that I invite are hurt, in trouble, or need somewhere to stay, Tony is my friend and my coworker and he may stay as long as he wants." "Fine Ziva but keep your distance from him." After they are done I walk in and ask were the guest room is. Ray shows me the way, he opens the door and says "Stay away from Ziva, she is my wife and you will not be seen near her understood?" "Sure, sure," I reply.


	2. Moving Out

Ziva's P.O.V

Poor Tony is no longer a married man he is now a single man and has nowhere to stay, so I decided to invite him to stay with me and Ray. He argued and seemed to really care that I was married which was sweet but I told him that Ray wouldn't mind. Ray ended up being super mad but he gave in. in the morning Tony was up before me and Ray and he made coffee, eggs, and bacon. Ray got a plate full and went to sit at his chair. Then he asked Tony, "Tony did you make all this?" "Uh yes," said Tony. "Thank you Tony", says Ray. I also thanked him then hugged him. I convinced Tony that we could take the same car to work instead of using more gas then needed. Ray had already left for work so I didn't have to worry about Ray yelling at me. He has really been getting on my nerves lately. I don't feel loved anymore. It's like we are to much opposite so we don't attract. (or is it opposites do attract?) Anyway, Tony gets into his car and we drive to NCIS headquarters. McGee looks surprised to see us walk into work together so Tony flashes his left hand to him and says "CI Ray and Ziva let me stay with them last night". Then I pipe up and say "Also until you find somewhere else to stay." "Oh, well if you needed a lace to stay I have my couch you could stay with me", says McGee. "Thanks McGenerous but I would rather not sleep on the couch". "Ok Tony", says McGee. Just then Gibbs walks in and starts explaining the case.

Tony's P.O.V

The next morning I made breakfast, then Ziva convinced me that we only needed to take one car to work. We go and enter headquarters then McGee starts asking questions I answer him buy showing him my left hand and telling him that I was staying in Ziva and Ray's extra room. That's when he offered me to stay at his place. I rejected and said I'd rather sleep on a bed then a couch. After our conversation was over Gibbs walks in and asks about the case. While Ziva and McGee are giving their reports I am staring at Ziva's golden body in cargo pants and a black tank top with her hair pulled back. I get snapped back into reality when Gibbs shouts "Dinozzo"! Then slaps the back of my head. I say "right boss, Abby checked the DNA and got a match to Lieutenant Charles Peters. Then Gibbs gets a call from Abby and was one. The day went by fast and soon I was asleep at my desk. Next thing I know Ziva is shaking me awake. I grab my stuff and we go to the elevator to go to her house. When we get there CI Ray is already there. We walk in and he grabs Ziva and forces a kiss. "Ray stop, stop Ray", cried Ziva. But Ray won't let her go. I know she can take care of herself but I still grab Ray and make him let go of her . As I pull him off he starts throwing punches saying "I can kiss my wife if I want, let go of me". I reply "Ray she told you to stop". Then I let go of him. "Ray, get out of this house"! Says Ziva. "What?" says Ray. "Get out that's what," she says. "You always yell at me, you force me to do things, I can't handle it anymore." "Ziva your just saying that because you have fallen back in love with Dinozzo." "Ray, Tony has nothing to do with it". "We haven't been happy for ages, and I hoped that things would change but they haven't and I'm sorry to say but I want a divorce and I want you out of my house." "Fine," says Ray, "Just fine".


	3. In Love

Ziva's P.O.V

We got home that night and Ray ambushed me and started force kissing me, I told him to stop but he wouldn't that's when Tony steps in and took Ray into a bear hug and Ray started to punch. Then I told Ray that I wanted a divorce. He swore that it was because of Tony but it isn't. Me and Ray have been having problems for a long time. And he left. Once he was gone out the door I hugged Tony and thanked him for saving me from Ray. He hugged me back and asked if I would like to watch a movie and eat popcorn or coarse I said yes. He told me to pick out the movie so I chose on of his favorites the Borne series. We would watch all three movies tonight was my plan but after eating a bag of extra butter popcorn we got sleepy on the couch . Oh how I enjoy and miss Tony and my movie nights. We would take turns on who's house and we'd have popcorn at my house(that I was not aloud to make.) and brownie ice cream at his house. But after we both got married we only saw each other at work never out. Now I notice how much I miss Tony's company. And I remember the days when we use to date. At first we kept it a secret but then Gibbs found out. As I look at Tony now asleep on my couch I fight the urge to kiss him and snuggle up close too him like I use to. I realize I am still in love with Anthony Dinozzo II. Once I come to my senses I wake Tony up and turn off the T.V. And I tell Tony that I'm going to bed. He sighs and says "Me too, I'll be in the guest room."

Tony's P.O.V

After Ray leaves me and Ziva sit down with a bowl of popcorn and watch three of my favorite movies. One movie and a bowl of popcorn later we were both asleep. As I was sleeping I dreamed of Ziva. Not of my daughter Cara, Wendy, or movies as you might guess. No, I dreamed of the beautiful ninja. I dreamed that we got married and never had to worry about Wendy or Ray and that Cara was Ziva's and we all lived together in a small town house. That's when I realize that I am still in love with Ziva David-Cruz. And I notice how much I miss my little ninja's company. Before we got married to different people we use to go out to eat, and watch movies all the time. But that stopped when we were wed. Hopefully it will start again soon. As I am thinking of this Ziva wakes me up ans says that she is going to sleep. I reply "Me too and I head to the guest room". The next morning after our movie and my thoughts about Ziva, I woke up early again and cooked breakfast. I cook chocolate chip pancakes with coffee. Ziva comes out of her room in her work attire: sleeveless shirt and cargo pants. She looked beautiful. I had just put on my suit and we ate the flap jacks. Ziva thanked me for the meal.


	4. I Love You

Ziva's P.O.V

Tony made breakfast again, and just like he did when we were dating. I had to fight another urge to kiss him good morning. Why does he have to look so good in his Italian suit? Oh no, he sees that I am staring at him. "Ziva, you like the suit"? He says sarcastically. I blush and say "Yes, Tony it's Italian, yes"? "Right you are Zivaaa". Then he grabs my hand and interlock holds it. I snatch my hand back and Tony says, "I'm sorry Zi, It's just I have noticed how much I have missed you and how much I still _love you"_. I don't say anything because he just said the three words that I have a hard time saying "_I love you_". He looks at me and says "You ok Ziva"? Then I passed out.

Tony's P.O.V

I just tried to hold Ziva's hand, she snatched it back right away then I told her how much I missed her and how much I still loved her. That's when she passed out. I lift her and put her on the couch and she wakes up and says "Goodness, I have whited out". I correct her and say "No Zi, you blacked out". I apologized for making her faint. She said that it was "Ok", but that it surprised her. Then she said something that surprised me. "Tony, I have missed you too, also _I love you_". Then she took my hand and pulled me to the car. We were late for work so we went in and didn't act any differently then normal. At lunch break Ziva went down to Abby's lab while me and McGee went to a deli. McGee asked me if Ziva was single I replied "Yes", then he said, "and you are single". "Yes", I reply again. "Don't act dumb with me". "What do you mean McGee"? "Don't tell me that you don't still have feelings for Ziva". "McGee I don't". "Oh yes you do Tony, I have seen how you look at her". "Ok McGee, I like her but there is a problem". "Whats the problem"? "She likes me too." "Whats so wrong with that"? "McGee we just both got divorced". "Ok? And the problem is?"

Ziva's P.O.V

For lunch I took a visit down to Abby's lab. She was surprised to see me and asked what was up. I replied, "Me and Tony have found that we still care for each other". "That's great", says Abby, "Whats wrong with that"? "Abby! We both just got divorced." "Ziva it's ok, just let Tony move in with you then get married and have kiddies!" "You know what Abby?" I reply. "What Ziva?" she questioned. "You and McGee should be together". "Really Ziva"? "That's what Jenny has been telling me". After our conversation I leave Abby's lab and get into the elevator then text Tony to meet me in the elevator. He gets in and I turn off the elevator. He looks at me and says "Whats wrong Zi"? "i just talked to Abby and I have made up my mind. If you approve I want us to be together again." he smiles and lifts me by the waist and kisses me. We are dating again. YAY!


	5. The Case

Tony's P.O.V

After me and McGee had lunch we went back to the squad room. Then Ziva texts me and tells me to meet her in the elevator. I get inside and she explains that she wants to be together. I smile and pick her and make out with her in the elevator. Gibbs found out that we were dating again and said, "Dinozzo, when you getting a ring"? "Uh boss, we just got back together,"I said. "Right", he said, but in a year you will." "You love her." "Yea boss." After work we went home and had a movie night we watched "The Karate Kid". Ziva fell asleep in my arms and I wanted to try to wake her up nicely so I lean down and start to kiss her. When I did she immediately started kissing me back. Soon we were having a make out session on the couch. Then my phone rings. "D**n", I say, and groan, I slide my phone out of my pocket and say, "Hello?" "Dinozzo, bring David, we have a dead petty officer." "Ok boss." "What did he say Tony?" asked Ziva. "Dead petty officer." Then we speed to the address that McGee has sent to my phone.

Ziva's P.O.V

That night me and Tony went to my house and watched "Karat Kid". After a while I fell asleep and Tony starts kissing me, soon we are making out on my living room couch. A while later Tony gets a call from Gibbs. We have a case. We both get up and we speed to the destination. We both get out and jog to Gibbs. "Whats up boss," we ask. "Dead petty officer is Brian Glen, look around the house." Me and Tony enter and we find McGee in a room with a computer. "I'm going to bag this." "Ok, McGee." Tony replies. I go to another room while McGee stays. In the next room was were Brian Glen died. He was shot in the leg then stabbed in the chest. The body had already been taken so I bagged the knife, and the bullet casings. In two hours we were out of there.

Tony's P.O.V

We go to the scene and a guy had been stabbed. Ziva bagged the knife and shot casings while McGee bagged the computer. Meanwhile I am checking out the rest of the house. I go to the answer machine. There was two calls before Glen died. I listened to them one went like this, "Brian, this is Matt, do you have the package?, you know that they want it. I don't want you to get hurt." END MESSAGE. The next message said, "Glen, you are so dead, you didn't get the package to me in time. I gave you a time limit Glen it's either you or your girl. Your on my list." END MESSAGE. "Crap," I say, "Boss!" I call Gibbs. He runs in and says "whats up", "Listen to the messages", I say, "That's not good, says Gibbs, "Grab it and bag it." "But record it before just in case they erase." "Ok boss."


	6. Engaged

Ziva's P.O.V

We get back to NCIS Headquarters and I was instructed to get the evidence to Abby then to look up who "the girl" might be. Meanwhile McGee is down in Abby's lab trying to hack into the computer and Tony is trying to get McGee to come trace the calls. While Tony is on the phone Gibbs walks in and me and Tony stand in front of the plasma. "What you got?", asks Gibbs. I click a button and a picture Brian Glen comes on the screen. "Brian Glen, age 34, married, one kid. Kid is a girl, could be the daughter or the wife." "Find them", says Gibbs. "Sorry boss McGee's on the way to get the calls." "6244 Well Way Quantico," I say. "Dinozzo go with Ziva, bring them back," says Gibbs. Then we are on our way.

Tony's P.O.V

Gibbs walks in as I am talking to McGee on the phone. Ziva tells Gibbs what she knows then finds out were they live. Then I am told to go with Ziva to get the wife and daughter of Brian Glen. We get to a town house and I knock on the door. A little girl looks about the age of eight comes to the door and says, "Who are you?" Ziva reply's sweetly, "NCIS may we speak to Sydney Glen?" "Mommy," yelled the little girl. Shortly a women about age 32 comes to the door. "Who are you?" she asks. I answer this time, "NCIS, may we talk to you?" "Oh yes," she says and invites us in. Then we take them to headquarters.

Ziva's P.O.V

After we brought in the wife and daughter Gibbs told us to go home. Me and Tony had been fighting the urge to kiss all day. Even in the car he held my hand and tried to kiss me before we left. We made it into the elevator then when the door was closed he was kissing me I lean over and break the embrace to turn off the elevator. We resume kissing and Tony says, "Ziva." "Huh," I reply. "We need to do something tonight," he says. I look at him confused then nod my head. We turn the elevator back on so we can go home and do our thing.

Tony's P.O.V

ONE YEAR LATER

Me and Zi have been together again for a whole year. It's been great also Cara my daughter loves Ziva. I'm laying across my bed and Ziva is in the down stairs bathroom taking a shower. After her five minute shower she is in my room and telling me that we are going to be late for work. I smile and roll of the bed and make sure that I have the velvet ring box in the pocket of my suit. Today I am wearing her favorite suit because today is a special day. Today I am going to ask Ziva David to marry me. We both take our seats in my car and we are on our way to work. We exit the elevator to see Abby and her McGeek kissing at McGeek's desk. That's when Gibbs walks in and shouts, "McGee not in the office!" I take this time to call Ducky, Palmer, and Jenny so they can see my proposal. In five minutes all three are wondering why they are in the squad room. Gibbs looks at me and says, "Dinozzo, go ahead." (I asked Gibbs permission first.) then I grab Zi's hands and get down on one knee and say, "Ziva David, we have had our struggles but right now we are happy and I promise to love you everyday from now until forever. Will you marry me?" She smiles then says, "Yes." I slide the ring onto her left hand and kiss her. Everyone starts clapping. I'm engaged to my ninja.


	7. Marriage & Honeymoon

Ziva's P.O.V

Me and Tony get to work and after we enter and Gibbs has told McGee and Abby to not kiss at work. Palmer, Ducky, and Jenny joins us then Tony gets on his knee and proposes to me! Of coarse I said, "Yes." Then we kissed. We went out to eat after and Abby keeps pestering me about the day we will be wed. Today is May 4 so we will get married August 4. Abby begs me to let her do the wedding, I allow her. She squeals and thanks me. There is so much to do before August 4.

**August 4th at Trinity Church**

Tony's P.O.V

Today is my wedding day. I'm scared along with excited McGee is going to be my best-man. Abby is the maid of honor. And Gibbs is walking Ziva down the isle. He has been more of a father then Eli ever has been. I lean over and ask McGee how long till it starts. He reply's, "Any minute now Tony." Then at the back of the church he door is opened and my ninja is gliding down the isle like an angel from heaven with Gibbs at her side. Boss hands her to me and says, "Don't mess this up Dinozzo." As soon as Gibbs sits down the paster starts. Soon we are saying our vows. And next thing I know I am placing the wedding ring on Ziva's finger and hers on mine. The paster says, "i now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Anthony Dinozzo. You now may kiss the bride." I kiss my wife Ziva Dinozzo.

Ziva's P.O.V

It is the day of the wedding and I am waiting in the back of the church with Gibbs. Gibbs looks at his clock and it is time a guy opens the door for us and we star walking down the isle. First person I look for is Tony. He is at the alter in an elegant black tuxedo and beside him is McGee (his best man). We get to the front and Gibbs hands me off to Tony. Then we start our vows. We both say, "I do", and we place the rings on each others fingers, not long after that the paster says, "I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Anthony Dinozzo, you may kiss the bride." Tony then kisses me and everyone claps. Afterwords we walk back down the isle hand in hand to a white limo, that will take me, Tony, McGee, Abby, Gibbs, Palmer, Breena, Ducky, and the director the after party at the park.

**After the wedding at the park**

Tony's P.O.V

Sooner than later the limo came to a stop at the small park that we were using for the party. We sit down at the table and the chef's that Abby hired promptly brought our food and placed it in front of everyone. Once everyone had their food McGee started a toast, "I'd like to make a toast, to two of my best friends and co-workers Tony and Ziva Dinozzo." "I wish you two a long happy life together." everyone followed after McGee and raised their glasses then took a sip of wine. After our lovely dinner me and Mrs. Dinozzo headed to the airport so we could reach our honeymoon destination. I picked going to Hawaii, the only place that Ziva has never been. The flight will be long but I can hold my ninja in my arms.


	8. The Hospital

Ziva's P.O.V

Tony will not tell me where we are traveling to. He wouldn't even allow me to pack my own bag. Abby packed it for me. I wonder what the team will be doing they seemed happy when Tony said we would be gone for two weeks. Only thing I know is that we are in an airport in D.C. And that it is hot outside. We get seated on the plane and buckled ready for takeoff. Five minutes later we are in the air headed to God knows where. As soon as we are air born I fall asleep on Tony's shoulder as he is watching a movie on his portable television that McGee gave him before the trip. I get woke by Tony and the flight attendant saying that I need to buckle up before we land. We land safely and Tony holds his hands over my ears so that I don't hear where we are landed. He wants it to be a _"Surprise"_. Also when we get off he puts a blind fold on my eyes and guides me.

**Two weeks later Home in D.C.**

Tony's P.O.V

Ziva really enjoyed the trip to Hawaii. Now we are back at our house. I go to our chill room while Ziva gets our clothes cleaned. After playing x-box for an hour I get up and cook dinner. I cook chicken Alfredo. One of Ziva's favorites. Then she asks me if I'd like to work of some of the fat. I laugh and carry her to the room. I awake in our king size bed alone, I look at the digital clock, it showed 7:00am in red block letters. Then I here Zi cut off the shower and get out. I scramble out of bed and pull on my boxers then put on a fancy suit. Once we were dressed and ready we walked hand in hand to our Ford F150 with coffee. We get to the office in 30 minutes and thankfully Gibbs isn't here yet of I would probably get slapped in the head. He walks in behind me and says, "no case today", then takes my coffee and drinks some. We leave and head to our truck that is parked in the parking lot. Then Ziva asks something not natural for her to say, "Can we go to the hospital?" I question her, "Zi, whats wrong." "Nothing, I just don't feel good." "Ok," I say. And I take her and we get checked in. We get called back and Ziva asks me to stay back. While I am sitting outside on a bench I try to come up with why we are at the hospital but cannot come up with anything but one reason. Is Ziva pregnant? Or does she think she is? As I am thinking this the door to the room opens and the nurse says, "Mr. Dinozzo your wife would like to speak with you." I thank her then go and join Ziva in the room. Once I enter Ziva is laying on a bed and says, "Tony, we are going to have twins." I look at her, smile, then I gather her in my arms and say, "Yay, we get little Dinozzo's!" then Ziva looks at me and says, "They should't be too bad." I look at her and we both laugh.

Ziva's P.O.V

Tony totality surprised me with the trip to Hawaii. When we got back I got to work with the laundry while Tony played his x-box. Then he made my favorite food. After that we went to bed and burned off fat. The next morning I was taking a shower while Tony was getting up. Soon we walked to our Ford F150 with coffee while holding hands. We get to the office and Gibbs tells us we have the day off, Tony was going to head home but I asked him to take me to the hospital. When we get called back I ask Tony to wait outside then when I know that I am defiantly pregnant. I call Tony in and tell him that we are going to have twins. He seemed excited when I told him.


	9. Author Note

**This is a author note: I have not updated in a while and I am sorry I wanted to know if anyone is still interested in this story if so I would be happy to write more, I have been sorta busy with school and have been updating all day today. PLEASE comment and let me know. THANK YOU and again I AM SORRY! **


End file.
